


even in this state, i can flip you over

by sausaging



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 2park bantering, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, M/M, caring!woojin, idk if 2park are boyfriends here or not you decide, park woojin as nation’s boyfriend, sick!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sausaging/pseuds/sausaging
Summary: Jihoon is missing and all it takes is WoojinorWoojin finds Jihoon at the farthest seat of their company van. Sleeping.





	even in this state, i can flip you over

**Author's Note:**

> as you can notice, this is inspired from ongnielcham's radio star guesting! i thought it was cute and tried doing a 2park approach to it.
> 
> this has been in my drafts for so long and i thought everyone needs fluff too, so here! 
> 
> this is my first time posting a fic in ao3 so please don't try to show disappointment ><
> 
> that's it and i hope you loved reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> ((c2 will take long, or i may not even get to post it, i'm sorry))

 

 

As much as Woojin would like go home and get some sleep because they had schedules that probably lasted for about 14 hours straight and it's basically 10 o'clock at night, he can't. They've just arrived in their company building to practice the choreography for their comeback song after a two-hour fansign in Incheon. 

 

Woojin, though, never really thought of fansigns as a bother. In most cases, fansigns were fun and enjoyable. It was their diversion from stress. It's likely because they can interact with their fans and play around which he preferred much, much more than using up all his energy on practice for hours ((Woojin loves his job, don't get him wrong. It's just that he sometimes never get the same amount of sleep and rest a normal person should)).

 

But that wasn't the case at this moment. All eleven of them had to stay up all night to continue practicing what's left with the choreography. So it wasn't like he's alone. Woojin's got everyone to have fun with—or suffer with. Though, he'd most certainly prefer the former, hypothetically thinking they don't have to repeat the song over 50 times this time. Woojin crosses his fingers.

 

 

Approaching their destination, Woojin examines the practice room and noticed everyone was in their own world, talking and joking around with whoever was next to them. 

 

Daehwi and Jinyoung were giggling about something, (Woojin thinks they're just probably flirting). Minhyun was of course, in his spot in the room starting his vocalises by stretching out his _do re mi's_ with Jisung setting up the speakers and computer. Sungwoon and Daniel were talking about some kid's show, (don't ask Woojin why, because he doesn't have the slightest idea). Seongwu and Jaehwan were being loud as hell, playing with the toy sized drum set and electric keyboard on one side of the room. Okay, that wasn't anything new so Woojin he just let them be though Woojin swears the sirens he hears at night during his sleep comes from the both of them. Running for his life, Guanlin went past him saying he needed to pee. Poor kid was holding it in for almost an hour. Woojin shakes his head. Then lastly, Jihoon—

 

Woojin halted and blinked his eyes.

 

He then scanmed the entire practice room and fixated his eyes on every corner looking for a familiar figure. That's when it sinks in.

 

"Uhm. Where's Jihoon?"

 

Everyone stopped talking and glanced at Woojin, who was flattered he could be such a head-turner but now's not the time for that. Jisung raised his eyebrows from confusion, "Wasn't he following us from behind?"

 

"I don't know," Daniel scratched his head, "It didn't seem like I saw him anywhere while we were walking."

 

"I'll try calling Jihoon's phone, you all should start looking for him," Minhyun said in a slightly worried voice.

 

That's rather, _odd_. Jihoon almost never excludes himself from the group when they have schedule for practice. It's honestly not like Jihoon to lurk around inside the company, or without telling anyone at least.

 

"Where did you last see him?" Woojin asks Jinyoung and Daehwi who were last to enter the room.

 

Daehwi tries to remember, "I don't think I've seen him when we entered the building."

 

"Yeah, I haven't noticed him either." Jinyoung agrees.

 

It then takes Woojin a minute and a half of troubleshooting to realize where the heck the pretty boy went to.

 

 

 

Woojin ran off the room and was thankful he saw their manager. He borrowed the car keys and went right to the parking lot of the building.

 

Sure, Woojin just became an adult this year but that doesn't mean he can drive. He didn't particularly had time to learn nor does he need it right now. He needed the keys for something that certainly does not involve controlling a big ass van. No. He would die. 

 

Woojin opens a black van and saw a familiar face at the farthest back seat.

 

"There you are," Woojin walks while bending his back because the said vehicle was really not that high. "Jihoon, what are you doing here? Everyone's been looking for you."

 

No response.

 

Woojin tries to walk and not stumble into anything because besides it being late at night, his eyes had not adjusted to dark yet. Woojin accomplished (only barely) standing near Jihoon without tripping.

 

"Jihoon?"

 

There was yet again, no response. Woojin gets his phone from his pocket and tries to use the light to see through Jihoon's face.

 

Jihoon was leaning on the window, eyes closed, wearing a Stitch neck pillow which Woojin later realizes was his.

 

_He's sleeping._

 

Woojin let out a smile and sat next to Jihoon studying the elder's face. He slightly poked his cheeks and see if he'd react. Jihoon scrunched his nose and let out a grunt.

 

 _Cute_. Woojin thinks.

 

Quite not satisfied yet, he then again pokes Jihoon's nose and this time, harder. Jihoon subtly half-opens his eyes, "Woojin?" He mumbled. Woojin suddenly fights the urge to kiss the adorable sleepy boy next to him.

 

"Why are you sleeping back here?" 

 

Jihoon, as if it were an automatic response, casually slides into Woojin's side and lied down on the younger's lap. "I didn't notice everyone left. No one woke me up." He yawns and closes his eyes again.

 

Woojin sat farther into the other side of the van to let Jihoon's body rest better. "You know, my schedule's been packed for about 27 hours now and I only got two hours of sleep. I still have a slight headache and I kinda think it's because I'm not used to this yet." Woojin remembers Jihoon having solo gigs these days which is why he also has different schedules from the rest. 

 

Woojin touched Jihoon's arms and felt the hotness from his skin sting Woojin's hand. "You're sick."

 

"Huh?" Jihoon frowns.

 

"You have a fever. I'm getting you back to the dorm." Woojin quickly grabs his phone and started contacting Jisung and their manager to excuse Jihoon from practice tonight.

 

The elder takes the younger's phone that stops him from texting the others. "Look, my fever isn't that high. It's not that serious. I can drop by practice and finish the choreography. Don't worry too much." Jihoon insisted while still having his eyes closed.

 

Okay. He's clearly not fine and Woojin knows this is more than a simple headache. His body must be sore now too and practicing a deathly choreography isn't clearly gonna be helping right now. The last thing Jihoon needs is getting himself killed from overworking.

 

"Nope." Woojin pops the 'p' just because he wants to and partly because he wants to annoy Jihoon, too. He snatches his phone from the sick boy with no struggle because Jihoon's basically paralyzed right now. "I'm telling Daehwi we can't go because you're half dead and need to revive." Woojin starts typing with his right hand while using his left to caress Jihoon's hair to help lessen his headache.

 

The boy lying on his lap scoffs, "I can flip you over even in this state. Don't test me, punkass." 

 

"Yeah, even if you were in your perfect state I don't think I'd feel threatened with your baby sized hands attempting to attack me." Woojin laughs at his own sentiment.

 

"Damn you. How do you even plan to take me home? Don't tell me you're planning to kill me by showcasing your driving skills that are obviously non-extistent. That's not very thoughtful." It was Jihoon's turn to mock him.

 

Woojin pinches his nose. "I was going to call an uber driver but you make me want to rethink my choices." 

 

"Whatever. Just try not to danger my life while I sleep here and wait for the uber."

 

"You expect too much of me."


End file.
